The Awesome Objects
Episode 0 (Need some characters) Rope- Hello viewers I'm your host Rope and welcome to The Awesome Objects. In this Show there are 24 objects competing for 9,000,000 Dollars. Well sadly we have only 4 contestants and they are Bo Staff, Wheelchair, Bar Chart and Anchor. So I need your help viewers, We need 20 more contestants. So viewers recommend some characters. So thats all, bye. Episode 1 (Welcome Contestants) Rope- Hello guys and welcome back to the Awesome Objects. Last time I asked you guys to recommend some characters. Well originally 20 contestants were supposed to compete, but since the viewers recommended more than 20 contestants...... all of them are gonna compete. So lets meet the contestants. -intro- Rope- Okay the first 4 are..... Anchor, Bar Chart, Wheelchair and Bo Staff Anchor- Even though I have no legs. I'm still a good competitor Bar Chart- Hmm 2 + 2 = 3½ Wheelchair- Hi fellows Bo Staff- Excited for the challenge Rope- Next up is......... Spoon!! Spoon- Hi guys this is going to be fun Rope- Next is Puffypillow Puffypillow- Hi guys Rope- Man I'm getting bored by picking objects one by on. So our next five is.... Square, Egg, Blueberry, Towl and Yoyle Token Square- I'm gonna win this show Egg- Square anyone can win this show Blueberry- Dude whats up Towl- Nothing Yoyle Token- hello every one is this going to be fun. I can't belive i'm in this show tihs is amzing........... Rope- Our next 6 are Roundel, Tube Sign, Sledgehammer, Kettle, Scythe and Record Roundel- Uh hi Tube Sign- Bored Sledgehammer- wassup Kettle- Hi Scythe- I'll win for sure Record- do I taste peanut butter Rope- Our next three are..... Wrench, Barber Pole and Signy Wrench- Nothing to say B.P- I hope i can make friends Signy- What was I Supposed to say Rope- The next five are...... Bobber, AC, Lisence Plate, Laser and Cyro Bobber- Hi guys this is amazing AC- You guys better like me Lisence Plate- AC you are awesome Laser- Hey how about me Cyro- I don't care about anything Rope- The next two are............. Nuke and Hashtag Nuke- Oh no I'm exploding now -explodes- Hashtag- Hashtag YOLO bro Rope- And our last 3 are..... Dartboard, Reversal Token and Yellow Star Dartboard- yay Reversal Token- I'm so happy to be in this Yellow Star- Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..... Rope- So since we have all the contestants. It's time for the challenge. AC- And whats that Rope- Your challenge is to find a team captain ticket. There are 2 of them. So the first to find them wins. Bobber- Found it Rope- Wow that fast Bobber- Yep Reversal Token- I also found it Rope- So it looks like we have our team captains. So you two will start picking next episode. So bye Episode 2 (Here comes the team) Reversal Token and Bobber- Hey rope can we pick teams now Rope- Sure go ahead Bobber- So who picks first Rope- Well you bobber since you found the ticket first Reversal Token (Evil)- I will kill you if you don't let me pick first Rope- What Reversal Token- Sorry it was my evil personality Rope- Oh well Bober start picking. Later..... Rope- So here are the teams Team 1- Bobber,AC,Laser,L.P,Yellow Star, Roundel,Signy,Kettle,Record,Spoon,Puffypillow,Dartboard, Towl, B.P and Wrench Team 2-Reversal Token,Anchor,Bar Chart,Bo Staff, Wheelchair,Square,Egg,Blueberry,Yoyle Token,Tube Sign, Sledgehammer,Scythe,Cyro,Nuke and Hashtag Rope- So whats your team name AC- Team Awesome Fire Bo Staff- Team Friendship Rope- Well since we have the teams and team name. Its time for the challenge which called Defend the Base. Well in this challenge you guys have Defend your team base from the giant rocks that i'll shoot at your base. So everyone got it Everyone except Signy- Yes Wheelchair -Ok team we need to win this. So everyone do your best AC- Since I'm the strongest. i'll say I'll me, Laser and L.P will guard this. While you guys do nothing. Got it Everyone- Got it --Team Awesome Fire's base explodes-- Rope- That was fast again. Anyways since Team Awesome Fire lost. Lets get elimination Puffypillow- So how does the elimination going to work Rope- Well this is how it works. The loser who are up for elimination will vote a member out their team, so the person with the most votes will be eliminated. Got it Everyone- Yep Rope- So get voting Later.... Rope- It looks like only 4 people got votes and they are... AC, Laser, L.P and Nuke. Anyways safe with only 1 vote is.... L.P L.P- Yes Rope- Next safe with 4 votes is.... Laser Laser- Still in the game Rope- So its down to AC and Nuke Nuke- What how am i in the bottom 2 AC- Just show the votes already Rope- The last one safe with a 4-6 votes issssssssssssss Nuke. So AC you are eliminated AC- So how are you guys gonna eliminate me Rope- Well since you are eliminated. You will have hang upside down. So lets hang you up. --After hanging AC-- Rope- Well thats all for this episode of The Awesome Objects. Bye Episode 3 (Epic Song Battle) Licence Plate- Hey! Laser Laser- What Licence Plate- Since AC is gone. What should we do? Laser- I dunno Square- Hey Egg. Do you think i can spit 100x Egg- I dunno. Why don't you try Later....... Square- Done! How many times did i spit Egg- Around 10 Bar Chart- Hey nuke what does 2+2 give Nuke- 4 Bar Chart- Really I thought it gave 3½. Nuke-*facepalm* Rope- Enough talking! Anyways....... Hello viewers and welcome back to The Awesome Objects. Last time we had our teams and team names. The team names were Team Awesome Fire and Team Friendship. The challenge was defend the base, but in the end Team Awesome Fire lost and it was AC who got hanged. So time for the challenge. Blueberry- And what is the challenge Rope- Well the challenge is a singing contest and 1 from your team will have to pick a song and the whole have to sing it no matter what. Anchor- Well thats gonna be fun Rope- Well it is. You have 3 hours to find a song and sing it. GO!!! Reversal Token- Great job guys, winning last challenge. But back to the case. I'll pick who should find a song and make us sing it. Scythe- And who is that going to be Reversal Token- Hmm. Hashtag you haven't done anything wet so you can pick a song Hashtag- #pickthesong Bobber- Ok guys we have to win the the challenge. So then the teams will the equal again. Puffypillow- So who is going to pick the song Bobber- You Puffypillow Puffypillow- Yes 3 hours later Rope- Times up. so lets go to the stage *walking to the stage* Rope- Welcome contestants to the stage. I have two judges with me and they are........ Kunai Knife annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd Soundbox Kunai Knife- I'm excited to here your song Soundbox- I'm a soundbox so the voices will come out of me. So lets see how they sound like. Rope- Okay Team Friendship. Who chose the song for you. Everybody from Team Friendship- Hashtag!!!!!!!!!!! Rope- Hashtag whats the song you chose Hashtag- #Radioactive Rope- Okay lets here you guys sing radioactive Later Rope- Pretty impressive I give it a 8/10 Kunai Knife- Good i guess. Give it a 4/10 Soundbox- Amazing song 9/10 Rope- So Team Friendship, your score in total is 21. Anyways our last ones are Team Awesome Fire. Who chose for your team Puffypillow- Me!!! and i chose Gangnam Style Later Rope- Hmm give it a 6/10 Kunai Knife- That was awesome!!!! 10/10 Soundbox- I'll make it short and say 4/10 Rope- So Team Awesome Fire you have in total 20 points. So see you at elimination again * Elimination Time* Rope- This time only 3 of you got votes and they are Puffypillow, Signy and Laser. So the first one safe is Signy with 1 vote Signy- What should i say again Rope- So its down to Laser and Puffypillow. The person safe with a 10-3 votes is..........................Laser!!! Laser- Take that Puffypillow Puffypillow- Bye guys * after hanging Puffypillow Rope- that was an episode of The Awesome Objects. Bye Episode 4 (Merry Christmas and Happy New Year) Bo Staff- So Blueberry what do you want for Christmas? Blueberry- A skateboard, I guess Bo Staff- OK Sledgehammer- Hey scythe, are you wondering what Tube Sign is doing Scythe- No not really and speaking of Tube Sign here he comes. Tube Sign- You both better not be talking about me!!! Scythe- No we're talking about uhhhhhhhh what the challenge is Rope- Well since your talking about the challenge, let's get to it Blueberry- Oh boy Rope- Well since its Christmas and close the New Year. your challenge is to make me a present and shoot it in your teams firework. Any questions? Dartboard- Couldn't the Gifts explode in the firework Rope- Nope cause when the fireworks are in the air it explodes and makes a picture of your gift. So start Wheelchair- OK team what should we buy for Rope? Reversal Token- Why don't we make a statue of Rope Wheelchair- That's what we're gonna do Bobber- Hmm What should we give Rope Record- Well I have a Baseball Bat and a Baseball. So how about that? Bobber- That's our gift to Rope Reversal Token- Done we're all done with the statue. Rope- OK since everyone is done with the gifts, let's wait until midnight Until midnight Rope- Now lets put your gifts in the firework Everyone- Done Rope- I'll count down from 3 to 1 and then you shoot your fireworks. First Team Awesome Fire. 3,2,1 now!!! *firework explodes (same does nuke)* Rope- Hmm impressive 10/20. Now Team Friendship. 3,2,1 now!!!! *firework explodes (same does nuke again) Rope- Amazing 19/20 and it looks like Team Friendship wins again. But since its the season of giving. Both of the teams are up for elimination Square- But we won so doesn't it mean they are up for elimination. Rope- Nope, see here both of the teams are up for elimination, but I'll choose one person from each team to eliminate a player from the other team and since Team Friendship won two members will be eliminated from Team Awesome Fire. Got it. Everyone- Yes!!!! Rope- OK. The person from Team Friendship issssss.....................Yoyle Token. So Yoyle Token choose two members from Team Awesome Fire to be eliminated. Yoyle Token- That target thingy and Disc Rope- So that means Roundel and Record are eliminated Record- What!!! Rope- So bye bye Roundel and Record *After hanging Roundel and Record* Rope- and the person from Team Awesome Fire issssss........... Wrench!!!! Wrench- Tube Sign Rope- So Tube Sign is eliminated. Tube Sign- Grrrrrrrrrr *After hanging Tube Sign* Rope- So that was that. See you next time on The Awesome Objects Episode 5 (Alliances & Wheel of Fortune) Yellow Star- Twinkle Twinkle Little star how i wonder who you are....... Cyro- Stop Stop Yellow Star- Hey. Grrr Cyro- meh whatever Spoon- Hey Flashing Coin. Do you want to form an alliance Reversal Token (Evil)- What did you just say -kicks spoon- Spoon- Ahhhhhhhh Reversal Token- Sorry and yes I want to form an alliance with you Spoon- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees Scythe- Hey Towl, Sledgehammer and Wrench do you want to form an alliance Towl, Sledgehammer and Wrench- Sure why not Rope- Wow so many alliance, but enough of that. Time for the challenge which is a Wheel of Fortune challenge. Choose 3 members to compete for your team. GO!!!! Bobber- Ok Team I think that Barber Pole, Laser and Spoon should compete. OK with that Licence Plate- Fine!!!! Reversal Token- Who wants to compete Square- I'll compete Egg- Me Blueberry- I'll do it Rope- Okay Barber Pole, Laser and Spoon will represent Team Awesome Fire and Square, Egg and Blueberry will represent Team Friendship. Okay B.P spin the wheel. Barber Pole- Okay -spins the wheel- Rope- Okay for 200 pts guess a letter right Barber Pole- I'll choose the letter E Rope- Correct. Now Square its your turn Square- Land on 250 -spins the wheel- Rope- 100 pts your behind. But try to guess letter Square- S obviously Rope- Bingo. Laser you're turn -spins the wheel Laser- 25 seriously. I'll choose A Rope- Correct answer. Egg? -spins the wheel- Egg- lose a turn. Oh man Rope- Spoon you're turn -spins the wheel- Spoon- 50 points. I'll choose the letter O Rope- WOW everyone is getting the letter right. Blueberry you're turn -spins the wheel- Blueberry- 100 pts AWESOME and N Rope- Well correct. Now Barber Pole -spins the wheel- Rope- Ohhhhh Guess the sentence and win. Spoon- Ohhh YOU ARE THE WINNERS Rope- You win, you are the winners and the 3 objects that represented Team Friendship will be up for elimination. So vote. -after voting- Rope- Okay we have 3 votes. Only one got zero votes and that person issss. Egg!!!!! Egg- Yes Rope- the final one safe at a 1-2 votes isssss............. Square. Square- Phew. Rope- So bye Blueberry Blueberry- Bye guys -after hanging Blueberry- Rope- So that was all of this episode if The Awesome Objects. See ya next time. Episode 6 ( The Quiz Thingy) Nuke- Hmm if I need to win this I need a alliance.. Oh I have an idea. Hey Square, Egg and Wheelchair want to form an alliance. Square- Sure why not Egg- I'm not sure, but okay Wheelchair- Same as square Nuke- Thanks Rope- Enough alliances, because its time for the challenge. Which is a quiz and since you guys always choose. I'll choose Everyone- What!!! Rope- Yes you heard me. So the objects representing Team Awesome Fire are........ Yellow Star, Kettle and Spoon and Team Friendship are...... Bar Chart, Yoyle Token and Cyro. Reversal Token- We're doomed. Rope- Also the team that reach 3 points first wins. So let's start. First Question what is 1000 x 100 Bar Chart- 1200 Yellow Star- Easy 100000 Rope- Yellow Star gor it right. Question 2 who was eliminated recently Yoyle Token- Blue Kettle- Tube Sign Rope- WOW Yoyle Token got it right. Question 3 what is 15x1,000,000 Spoon- I guess 15,000,000 Cyro- Whatever Rope- 2-1 for Team Awesome Fire. Fourth Question how many objects are eliminated in this show Bar Chart- 5!!!! Yellow Star- 6 Rope- Team Awesome Fire wins and Team Friendship is up for elimination, but only the objects that competed are up for elimination. Yoyle Token- YAY!!!!!!!! Rope- So let's head over there. -at the elimination place- Rope- Only one object got all the 3 votes and that object is.......................................... Bar Chart!!!!!! Bar Chart- What, but bye guys Rope- Well that was an episode of The Awesome Objects. So see ya next time. Episode 7 (Don't you even think about moving) Reversal Token- OK Spoon I think we need 2 more alliance more members Spoon- Yea, but who should it be. Nuke- I heard you both have an alliance. Let me join Reversal Token- Why should we let you join our alliance Nuke- Cause i'm one of the strongest player and you need me. Reversal Token- Fine, but who should be the the other one Yellow Star- How about me Spoon- That's all of our members Rope- Time for the challenge. Bo Staff- Which is Rope- Hey don't be like Eraser, but anyways you're next challenge is to not to move. So get started and also please don't even think about being in a hard pose Bo Staff- What do you mean Rope- Never mind. So start Rope- Since we don't wanna make you bored, by watching then don'te move, we'll go to the final 5 Anchor- Hmm I might win Wrench- Take that Rope- So we're down to our final 3 which is Square, Bo Staff and Spoon Wrench- What how about me Rope-You moved by kicking Anchor Wrench- Grrrrr Square- A-A-Achooooooooooooooo Sponn- Hey watch out Rope- Well whatever cause Team Awesome Fire you guys are up for elimination. So let's get there -after getting to the elimination area- Rope- I have the votes, so let's see them. Everyone is safe with 0 votes, except for Licence Plate, Wrench and Barber Pole. Licence Plate- What I haven't even done anything this episode Rope- Well lucky for you. You and Barber Pole are safe with 3 votes each and Wrench is eliminated with 5 votes Wrench- Grrrrrrrrrrr -after hanging Wrench- Rope- So see ya see guys on another episode of The Awesome Objects Elimination Order